Mr Game and Watch Does a Thing
by C. Mechayoshi
Summary: Every Smash bros fanfiction in one story. Also Mr. G&W will do a thing, of course. Inspired by: Yoshizilla of course. Plus a few other fanfics I've read. Can you spot the references?
1. Chapter 1

**Mr. Game & Watch Does A Thing**

 **By: C. Mechayoshi**

 **Summary: Every Smash bros fanfiction in one story. Also Mr. G &W will do a thing, of course. **

**Inspired by: Yoshizilla of course. Plus a few other fanfics I've read. Can you spot the references?**

* * *

Mr. Game & Watch, the flat everyman was on the Battlefield stage against Samus Aran, space bounty hunter. The two fighters straight from Smash Mansion were at the top of their game and down to one stock each.

Spectating was Ludwig Von Koopa, Kylie Koopa, Jelectro Bond, and Toadette, who were favorites of the author but technically didn't belong here.

"Gee, think I got what it takes participate?" Kylie the reporter asked as she munched on a bag of popcorn.

Ludwig scoffed. "Of course not. You have only appeared in two games!" Ludwig sipped on his expensive tea. He wore a deep blue coat jacket and a black sleeveless shirt underneath as he lounged on the chairs that were set up for spectators. His thick and wild blue hair blew in the wind. He got this much description because he was the author's ' _husbando_ ' obviously..

"Princess Rosalina only appeared in three or four, and we know how popular the princess is!" Bond added.

Ludwig gave him a snooty look because he hated OCs. Kylie pulled out a MacBook and started writing a full transcription of every event as it happened, in the hope of stumbling across a 'scoop' for the Koopa Kronicle.

...

Meanwhile, Mario, Link, Peach, Zelda, Captain Falcon, Bowser, Donkey Kong, and others were all having drama, but before they could talk it out like adults, they pulled out their smart phones and went on Facebook.

Mario logged in. He posted, "It's so hard being Nintendo's most beloved character, the most popular, and the one with the most Smash bros representatives!"

 _Peach and 536,266,667,255,673 people liked this._

Bowser logged in and replied. "Emo."

 _Ganondorf and 975,566,240,974,235,864 people liked this._

Dark Pit logged in. "That's my line."

 _Lucas and 5 people liked this._

Bowser replied again, "Emo."

 _Pit and 975,566,240,974,235,869 people liked this._

Dark Pit, Lucas, Pit, Wolf, and a few others logged off and left the mansion, on the way to the mall, possibly Hot Topic.

...

Back on the stage, Samus bent down in exhaustion. After a hard match that was unfortunately off screen, her Varia Suit was overheating due to the steaming hot frying pan of Mr. G&W.

"Zoinks! If I became a fighter, I wouldn't use sexist weapons like frying pans!" Kylie commented, still typing at a thousand words per minute.

"But Game is not a female, mom ami," Bond replied. The black shelled sunglasses wearing Noki was drinking lemonade, because that is how he rolled.

Toadette giggled. "Go Game & Watch!" She did not however fart, because the author wasn't willing to go that far.

Samus shot a missile at Game and he was launched into the air. He was at 100% and Samus at 120%.

"Beep." Game said after landing face first.

"..." Samus replied.

"What coarse language!" Bond remarked, as Toadette covered her ears and Kylie continued to type up every event as it happened, even the cuss words.

"Sup, shorty," Richard Goomba the health agent, greeted. He sat in the chair next to Bond which bent under the Mega Goomba's girth.

"Disgusting. More OCs," Ludwig muttered. He flipped back his long, lush, blue locks.

 **K.O.**

In an upset, Mr. Game and Watch got hit by an uncharged smash attack and was knocked out. Samus won the round but no one cheered, because people were only a fan of her WITHOUT her suit.

 **Back inside.**

Mario and everyone else was still in the den " _phubbing_ " as opposed to talking with each other.

Link posted on Facebook. "Who likes their new Switch?"

 _Zelda and Kirby liked this._

"That's all?"

Mario asked. "Who likes their new Switch?"

 _Peach and 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 people liked this._

 _Link logged off._ In real life, Link put his phone away and got up. He left the mansion for a walk of fresh air.

Captain Falcon logged on. "Shoe me your moves!...SHOW me. Dang autocorrect!"

 _Mario and 987,987,875 others liked this._

"Lol," Mario replied.

"Hey babe," Peach replied.

"What?" Captain Falcon replied.

"Not you! You're a loser that hasn't had a game in forever!" Peach replied.

 _Mario and 6,976,865 others liked this._

"My Switch broke already. My idiot kids were using it as a cooking board," Bowser replied.

 _Ganondorf and 10 people liked this._

Bowser posted a devil emoji. "At least we have the NES Classic to fall back on."

 _Mario and 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 jealous people liked this._

"How did you get one?" Donkey Kong asked. "Entire wars has happened on my island over those!"

"Oh, I sent my army to hijack the shipment trucks. I have tons of them stored in my warehouse," Bowser explained.

"!" Mario replied.

"So EVILLLLL!" Ness replied.

"...Should I have admitted that?"

 _Ganondorf liked this._

"Ganon, are you trolling?" Peach replied.

"...Maybe," Ganondorf replied. He logged out and left the rest in the den. Also he had his own NES Classic stashed somewhere, so he didn't care about everyone else's suffering.

Wendy O. Koopa logged in. "DAD! WHAT IS HAPPENING? I AM AT HOME AND PPL R COMING HERE AND STEALING THE NES CLASSICS FROM THE WAREHOUSE! HOW DID THEY KNOW?"

 _Mario and 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 people liked this._

Mario was about to reply when he saw that he had no Wifi signal. He looked up and everyone else was staring up from their phones and tablets, lost.

"What happened?" Mario asked everyone. Everyone shook their heads and got up from their seats. They all had limited data plans so the smashers silently and unanimously decided to go to the nearest Starbucks to use their wifi and continue to ignore each other in real life.

On the way out, they passed Ludwig, Bond, Kylie, Dick, and Toadette who were now sitting in chairs in the front yard of the Smash Mansion.

"The Smashers are on the go!" Ludwig commented. His jacket was now off, showing his muscular figure.

Kylie closed the laptop. "Wonder where they're goin?"

"And they sure are silent for a bunch of rejects from a bunch of games!" Dick added.

Bond used his mind reading powers. "Ah! They lost their wifi connection, but I could not find out why!"

Ludwig shot daggers at Bond again. "Of course the OC would be able to do something like that. How do you feel, Toadette, with your hero losing earlier?"

Toadette popped a bubble with her gum. "Whatever. Game will win next time. Where is he?"

Just then, Mr. Game and Watch walked out of the Smash Mansion.

"Beep." he said, holding the power cable to the wifi router...

 **To be continued?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mr. Game and Watch Does a Thing**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Created: 6/13/17**

 **Disclaimer: Smash bros belongs to Nintendo, or Hal or whoever owns it nowadays…**

 **Author note: More affectionate parodying. Mr. Game and Watch will do a 'thing' like he does best.**

* * *

Most of the residents of Smash Mansion were still gone when Link returned from his walk. As the Hylian entered the gates and walked along the tall privacy hedge he was greeted to the loud sound of a motor . The air was hazy and heavily grass scented, and his nose was suddenly stuffy. This could only mean one thing...

Link broke into a sprint down the stone path. When the vegetation of the Smash Mansion's yard grew out, _it grew out_. Once, a few Smashers went missing for a day after being overtaken by plants before someone was called to cut everything down. Link came to a dead end. The giant shrub that usually shaped in Master Hand's likeness had completely overgrown and obscured the entrance to the Mansion. Link was now boxed in without a way to enter.

"Greetings, Link," Ganondorf said, coming out of nowhere.

Link turned around and readied his sword. His arch-nemesis approached him slowly.

"I see you are trapped. It would be a shame, if something was to happen to you off of the arena!" Ganondorf smiled maniacally.

 **Meanwhile** …

Toadette, Kylie Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Jelectro Bond, and Richard were still hanging around in the front yard. They still sat in their plastic lawn chairs in the one area of the yard that had already been cut down from the jungle it had become suddenly.

Dry Bowser, who was pushing a heavy lawnmower, wiped the sweat off of his face. "Say, could one of you hand me that bottle of water?"

Toadette was about to grab it out of the cooler when Dick beat her to it.

"Here you go," Dick said, inserting himself in the story like a typical OC.

Dry Bowser looked at him weird but accepted it. He took a big gulp of the liquid refreshment, which proceeded to pour out of his body and drip from his bones.

Kylie Koopa was gawking at the progress Dry Bowser had made, considering he'd just started work five minutes ago and the grass and shrubbery around the Smash Mansion had already grew five feet into the sky. "What a wonder! Who knew reanimated bones could be capable of such yard work?"

Dry Bowser chuckled, cut off the mower, and pulled out some giant shears to trim the bush shaped like Master Hand. "Me," he answered proudly.

"Talk about a scoop! Say, what else do ya do?"

"Anything."

"She means, what is your job, mon ami?" Bond asked. The sunglasses wearing Noki was now sipping on Ledaig 10 Year scotch, because that is how he rolled.

"Anything," Dry Bowser answered again.

Ludwig adjusted his reflective tanning board. He was now approaching maximum handsomeness. "I wonder where everyone is? You do not think the the mansion is all but abandoned now?" he asked.

"Who cares? I want to go to the mall, I'm hungry," Toadette whined.

Dry Bowser dropped the shears. "She's right. I can trim the yard later, it's not like I need the money. I have seventy other jobs to fall back on. Let's hit it!"

Dry Bowser hopped on his Bone Rattler that was innocuously parked to the side. Toadette took the hint and left the rest, pulling out a pink helmet out of nowhere and strapped it on. She also took the cooler full of drinks with her. Dry Bowser used no helmet because he was too cool for that, but he did slick back his red hair, almost matching Ludwig's coolness.

"They're such a cute couple. I outta take a picture!" Kylie stood up and readied her expensive camera with a one million gigawatt flash. Just as Dry Bowser was revving up with Toadette seated behind, her flash went off.

"ROARRR!" Petey Piranha burst through the tall hedge.

"Hey, Petey!" Toadette greeted. "We're going to the mall, possibly but not limited to Hot Topic, and the food court of course. Wanna come?"

Petey shook his head and then looked around, trying to find something or someone to take a bite out of.

"Time for my handsome nap," Ludwig yawned. Just then Mr. Game and Watch came out of the Smash Mansion.

"Beep," he went, shocked at the overgrowth.

 **On the other side of the hedges…**

"Now you will never corner me again!" Link told Ganon after a particularly brutal fight that happened off camera. He continued to hold his sword towards Ganon's forehead as he kneeled in defeat.

"I will get you next time," Ganon growled, "Besides, I have a NES Classic and you don't so nah nah!"

Link rolled his eyes. "Whatever, because I have and actual console and all the games I want for it. You can enjoy your worthless piece of plastic that Nintendo intentionally made limited quantities of while the rest of us get the same thing by free emulation," the Hylian remarked in a way that sounded suspiciously like the author preaching on a soapbox.

Just then Mario and the rest arrived still on their phones and with overpriced Starbucks coffees in hand. They came to a dead stop in the same place Link did.

Mario looked up. "What the?-"

Villager ran ahead of the rest. "Oops! I knew I should have taken care of that Rafflesia plant before we left! Looks like it took over the whole yard!"

Ike approached him threateningly. "Now look, you idiot! We can't even enter the mansion!"

"Welp! Every future Smash bros game is cancelled now," Mario shrugged.

Suddenly the bush shaped like Master Hand withered away. The leaves turned brown and fell off and soon the trunk became brittle and fell apart leaving a large opening for the front entrance of the Mansion and revealing Mr. Game and Watch.

"Beep," he said, holding a bottle of maximum strength plant killer.

Dry Bowser and Toadette decided to hold off going to the mall so soon. They now had a better idea.

 **To be continued?**


End file.
